


High Voltage

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim offers comfort to Blair during an electrical storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

## High Voltage

by Natalie L

Author's website:  <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/TSslash.htm>

The usual. Not mine. Written for fun, not profit. Yadda yadda.

Previously published in the My Mongoose "The Many Seasons of Love" ezine.   
Thanks to Patt for cracking her whip and convincing me she needed new writers, to Mary for the fine and fast beta, and to Heather-Anne, my goddess of punctuation.

A short-short, *almost* a PWP, but not quite--written for the My Mongoose ezine "The Many Seasons of Love." It has since timed out, and I'm posting now. Warning: Probably not up to my usual level of writing. Slash cliches abound. Written for fun. Just a silly, sexy piece that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lightning crackled out over the bay, sending shivers up Blair's spine as he stood watching on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if comforting a frightened child. The mid-winter display was as spectacular as it was rare in Cascade: jagged forks of searing blue-white electrical energy, accompanied by resounding crashes as air rushed in to fill the vacuum left by the its passing. 

"A penny for your thoughts." 

Blair jumped, startled, at the soft voice behind him, yet his eyes never left the brilliant display. 

"Don't you think you should come in before you catch pneumonia?" the voice continued to wheedle softly. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Blair against the warmth of the hard body behind him. He sighed, relaxing into the embrace. 

"I was six," he began softly. "We were staying on a farm in Oklahoma. I'll never forget that night; I'd never seen anything like it before. The noise woke me up, so I got up and went outside to watch." He trembled slightly in the security of Jim's embrace. His lover tightened his hold, remaining silent and waiting for him to continue. "The lightning was brilliant--it lit up the entire sky. You could see everything, as though it were daylight. I didn't have sense enough to go back inside. One bolt struck so nearby that my hair stood on end, as if I'd put my hand on a Van de Graaff generator." 

"Bet that was a sight," Jim chuckled, nuzzling his face into Blair's neck. 

"Yeah, it probably was, but I was scared out of my wits. I was rooted to the spot and couldn't move. I don't even remember Naomi coming for me. I've never really gotten over it." 

Another flash lit the night sky, the accompanying thunder causing the sentinel to wince. Jim tugged the smaller man gently toward the large glass doors of the balcony. "Let's go in. It's freezing out here." 

Blair allowed himself to be brought back inside and wrapped in the warm woolen throw that usually decorated the back of the couch. He put up no resistance as Jim pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

The lights flickered ominously, and Blair buried his face in Jim's shoulder. Strong hands petted and soothed as another bolt of lightning ripped the sky, taking their lights with it as the rumbling faded. "It's all right, Chief. I'm here." 

A muffled voice came from the vicinity of his chest. "Nah, I don't mind," he answered, having heard and understood. "Maybe we ought to get a fire going, though, and light some candles. Could be a while before we get the power back." 

Blair pushed up from his warm cocoon, blinking owlishly at Jim. Gathering his wits about him, he nodded. "Yeah, it's going to get cold in here in a hurry. Sorry for acting like such a wuss," Blair apologized. He leaned down, capturing Jim's mouth in a gentle kiss. He lingered only seconds before getting to his feet and putting out a hand to help his lover up off the couch. 

"No big deal, Chief," Jim reassured him. "We're all afraid of something." He walked over to the fireplace, starting a warming blaze. 

Blair had retreated to his old bedroom to retrieve his stash of candles: short ones, tall ones, fat and skinny, some with holders, some without. He began setting them around the room and lighting them. 

The candles lent the room a warm, golden glow. Jim stood near the fireplace, watching his lover lighting the candles. Blair's hair was frizzed and fluffy from the static electricity in the air, forming a reddish-gold halo around his pale features. 

Crossing the room, Jim took the matches from Blair, and lifted his hands to his lips. "Have I ever told you just how beautiful you look in candlelight?" 

"Not since last Thursday," Blair quipped, covering his nervousness with forced humor. Lightning flashed, and Blair moved quickly into the shelter of his lover's arms, pressing himself against the solid bulk, as though trying to get inside Jim's skin. Despite the slight tremble of fear, his arousal was very apparent. "I need you," came his choked whisper. 

The barely-contained fear radiating from his usually confident guide brought out the sentinel's protective instincts. Backing Blair over to the couch, he lowered the younger man to the cushions, blanketing him with his body. 

A pair of arms snaked up, wrapping themselves around Jim's neck and pulling him down. Warm lips parted beneath his, and he drank in the unique flavor of his guide and lover. The trembling beneath him ceased as a probing tongue entered his mouth, and a rock-hard erection humped against him. 

Shoes were kicked off and scrambling hands worked at belts and zippers until two pairs of jeans joined their shoes on the floor. More frantic fumbling and their shirts joined the growing pile as blue-white flashes lent an otherworldly ambiance to the room. 

Jim's hands caressed the younger man's sides as his mouth trailed from earlobe to neck, finally settling at the left nipple, teasing the small silver ring he found there. 

Blair moaned, his arousal robbing him of coherent speech. He pushed his aching cock against Jim's groin, rocking his hips in search of relief. 

Jim continued his maddeningly slow mapping of the body beneath him. He swirled his tongue through the coarse chest hair, making his way across the expanse to give the other erect nub its due. As he nipped and sucked at the sensitive tissue, Blair yelped and called out. 

"Jim! Dammit man, get on with it! You're killing me here!" He reached down between them, taking both of their cocks in his hand, and began a rhythmic stroking. 

The warm lips taunting him continued down his stomach. Jim gently disengaged Blair's hand so that he would be free to move lower. Blair did his best to hold still as he felt Jim's mouth engulf the head of his penis with its velvety warmth and begin to suck. He wrapped his hands around the head of short-cropped hair, encouraging his lover with gentle pressure to take in more of him. 

Jim obliged, opening his throat to swallow Blair whole. It was almost enough to make the younger man come immediately. But, suddenly, the warmth was gone, leaving his heated cock to the sharp coolness of the room. Blair moaned and squirmed, wimpering at the loss. 

Wrapping one hand around the abandoned organ and grinning lasciviously at his lover, Jim slipped one finger of his other hand into his mouth and sucked. Blair's moans turned to short, sharp pants as he watched the sensual act. His eyes never leaving Blair's, Jim removed the finger from his mouth and ran the moistened digit between the rounded globes of Blair's buttocks, stroking the small pucker between the cheeks. 

Blair raised his hips as he felt the finger enter him, slowly, one joint at a time, until he was fully impaled upon it. He rocked against the invader, feeling it slide in and out with a maddening rhythm. When the first finger was joined by a second, Blair found his voice once more. 

"God, Jim! I need you in me. Please!" 

"Patience, Babe. I want to make this a memorable experience." 

"Fuck memorable, man! Get on with it!" He bucked his hips against Jim's hand in an effort to make his point. 

Feeling that his lover was stretched enough to accommodate him, Jim smiled. "Turn over, then, and we'll get this show on the road." 

"I want to see you, man," Blair begged, his passion-flushed face creased with trepidation. 

"You sure?" Jim asked. "It always seems like a contortionist's act on your part when I take you from the front." Blue eyes shown with concern. 

"I _need_ to see you, Jim," Blair insisted, raising his legs to hook his knees over Jim's shoulders. 

Jim reached down, wiping pre-come from both of their weeping cocks to lubricate himself, then he positioned himself carefully and began his slow entrance. "Oh, Baby." The endearment slipped effortlessly from his lips. "So tight, so hot," he panted. The head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle, and he marveled at the sensation of the moist, hot channel as it relaxed to take in his entire length. 

For a few glorious moments Jim paused, enjoying the feel of being sheathed to his balls inside his lover. Blair, however, found the lack of motion agonizing. Rocking his hips, he took control. Grabbing his own aching cock, he stroked in time with the movement of his hips. Throwing his head back wantonly, he moaned in pleasure. 

Jim leaned down, capturing the parted lips and dipping his tongue deeply into his lover's throat. Disengaging Blair's hand, he took over the firm, even strokes on the young man's rigid shaft. He withdrew his cock slowly, plunging it back in with a force that surprised him. His rhythm picked up speed and strength, Blair's hips matching in perfect counterpoint. 

"Oh God, oh God, ohgodohgodohgod ... _YES_!" Blair howled as Jim's pounding repeatedly hit his prostate. "Jiiiiimmmmm!Ah ... God...!" His orgasm shook his entire body, and he spasmed around the cock that was still pounding him mercilessly. 

Jim had thrown his head back at Blair's cry, pushing hard as he felt the channel clench around his cock. With an animalistic roar, his own orgasm overtook him, emptying his come deep inside his lover. 

Blair's knees slipped bonelessly from Jim's shoulders, and the pair lay on the couch, still joined. Jim stroked some wild curls away from Blair's face and leaned down once more to place an almost chaste kiss on the swollen lips. "Love you." 

"Love you, too, man." 

A roll of thunder died off in the distance as the storm moved eastward. Jim pulled the woolen afghan around their cooling bodies and smiled. 

"What?" Blair asked, slightly annoyed at the amused look on his lover's face. 

"You should see yourself," Jim said, barely able to contain his mirth. 

"What?" Blair repeated, pounding his fists against Jim's shoulders in frustration. 

"It's your hair. It's standing out straight in all directions, like you stuck your finger in a light socket." 

"Well, what do you expect?" Blair asked, finally warming to the joke. "You stuck _your_ dick into _my_ socket. That's pretty high voltage, man!" 

All thoughts of the storm were forgotten as laughter echoed throughout the loft. 

* * *

End High Voltage by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor arppedey endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
